wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden English
English's television debut took place on the second episode of the rebooted NXT Wrestling taped at Full Sail University, where he was defeated by Leo Kruger. Throughout the year, English was used as a jobber, losing to the likes of Bray Wyatt, Ryback and Big E Langston. In his first match in 2013, on the May 29 episode of NXT Wrestling, English competed in a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the NXT Championship but was eliminated by Mason Ryan. English scored his first win on the September 18 episode of NXT Wrestling, defeating Michael Q. Laurie. On the September 23, 2013 episode of NXT, English sung a parody version of the Major-General's Song from the musical The Pirates of Penzance while approaching the ring. English subsequently began singing before, during and after his matches. Throughout the year, English scored a couple of wins over the likes of Jason Jordan and Camacho. In the beginning of 2014, English began a feud with Colin Cassady, losing to him on the January 1 episode of NXT Wrestling in a sing off but later defeating him in several matches. In June 2014, English formed a tag team with Simon Gotch, known as "The Vaudevillains". The Vaudevillains made their in-ring debut as a team on the June 19 episode, defeating Angelo Dawkins and Travis Tyler. In August, The Vaudevillians participated in the NXT Tag Team Championship tounament, where they defeated Mojo Rawley and Bull Dempsey in the first round and Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady in the second round, but lost to Sin Cara and Kalisto in the semi-finals. On the October 30 episode of NXT, The Vaudevillians won a tag team battle royal to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. They received their title match at NXT Takeover: R Evolution against The Lucha Dragons, however they were unsuccessful. After some hiatus, The Vaudevillians returned on the June 3, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Jason Jordan and Marcus Louis. On the July 8 episode of NXT, The Vaudevillians defeated Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. They received their shot at the title on the July 29 edition of NXT, in a losing effort due to interference from Blake and Murphy's valet Alexa Bliss. The Vaudevillians would go on to defeat Blake and Murphy in a rematch at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn to win the NXT Tag Team Championship. On November 11, 2015, they lost the titles to Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson. On the December 2 episode of NXT, The Vaudevillains were defeated by Jason Jordan and Chad Gable. After the match they didn't shake hands with them, turning heel once again. On the April 4, 2016 episode of Raw (which took place the night after WrestleMania 32), a vignette aired promoting the main roster debut of The Vaudevillains, scheduled for the April 7 episode of SmackDown. On that episode, they defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto and Sin Cara) with the Whirling Dervish. On the April 11 episode of Raw, the Vaudvillains were announced as one of the teams to participate in the number one contenders tournament for the WWE Tag Team Championship, where they defeated Goldust and Fandango in the first round later that week on SmackDown and The Usos on the April 18 episode of Raw in the semi-finals. At Payback, the Vaudevillains faced Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady in the finals of the tournament, where it would be ruled a no contest following a legitimate head injury Amore suffered during the match. The following night on Raw, the Vaudevillains would be announced as the number one contenders for the titles. At Extreme Rules, the Vaudevillains received their shot at the titles against The New Day in a losing effort. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Illinois Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Superstars